Snow fox
by kelleyg137
Summary: Taken from the village two days after the Kyuubi is sealed inside him by Yukina who his mother rescued in the war. He is trained by her in the demon realm before joining sonw village. Anko M. and Fem. Haku may be more.
1. PROLOGUE

Sarutobi was sat at his desk in the Hokage tower. It had been three days since the kyuubi had attacked the village. He hadn't told the villagers what had happened. He was waiting for someone who his successor Minato's wife had saved. There was a knock at the door and a young beautiful girl with lite blue hair she was wearing a long-sleeved, light blue kimono with a darker blue obi that's tied in the back.

"So it was true Kushina had died" she muttered coming to a halt in front of the desk

"Yes she died giving birth to her son after that her husband died sealing the nine tailed fox into his newborn son," The man snorted

"So I'll raise her child if that is ok? I'll train him and bring him back but I may not want to return to this village. Are there any scrolls for him to be trained by?"

Sarutobi handed over a large scroll. "This had almost 1000 techniques in as well as instructions on moulding chakara and anything else he will need to know. Good luck Yukina. Adopt him if you can also make sure he can control the kitsune inside him along with its abilities" Yukina nodded and left the old Hokage alone. All he had to do now was inform the villagers what had happened.

The next day Sarutobi called a council meeting about Naruto and the Kyuubi. Most of the civilian side of the council was angry and wanted Naruto dead. The shinobi side however knew how good the fourth was with seals so trusted the Hokage that the kyuubi could never escape. The Sandaime then passed a law forbidding anyone from talking about the fox to anyone who was not at the council meeting.

He never knew that he wouldn't see the boy for 14 years and only then when he was part of another village.

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY I HAVE EVER DONE SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Chapter 1

14 years later

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were on the bridge helping the builders to finish it off. They knew Zabuza would be there the next day when a small boy dropped from a nearby tree. he was wearing a snow hitaite and had a sword on his back. He approached Tazuna. "Gato is no longer around. Zabuza and his apprentice have gone to join the village hiden in the snow to be reinstated as ninjas or become a ninja. Here is ¾ of the money Gato had. It is yours. Goodbye." He left leaving the Konoha nins confused. They quickly finished the bridge and went back home.

With the snow Nin.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to catch up with Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. He caught up with them 2days away from snow country.

"Wait! I need to be with you or you will be killed."

The two stopped allowing him to take the lead as they approached the boat Zabuza could sense some ANBU following them. Naruto stopped.

"Naruto Jaganshi with two others."

"Very well come on board" the ramp lowered and the three walked on board. Two days leater they made land fall then heading for the village leader. When they reached the tower Naruto entered first.

"Ah Naruto you are back. Everything went well I suppose?"

"Yes and I also found Zabuza Momochi with an apprentice with the ice bloodline" The village leader nodded "You may go. Kisame is waiting for you to get back. I think he wants you to fight with a couple of the other genin"

He turned and left letting Zabuza and Haku enter the room.

"So Zabuza…You have been removed from the missing-nin list but only if you rejoin us. Your apprentice will be put into one of the genin teams." The village leader turned around and faced them. Zabuza was surprised when he saw a young woman who had been seen in many movies.

"So you no longer act in movies and became the village leader eh. Well I may just take you up on the offer if what boy said was true about the new bloodline policy" The village leader smiled and handed over some forms

"These are registration forms for both you and Haku. You Zabuza will be taking your place as a jouini again and Haku could join the the team you will lead if she wants to"

They both filled out the forms. "Right Zabuza can you go to the old the academy were you'll will meet the team you will lead and trine and Haku will also be on your team if that is ok?" They both nodded and Zabuza left to go to the aceademy and was leaving Haku in the room.

"Naruto should be back soon as I need to talk to him." No sooner had she said that Naruto walked in.

"Ah Naruto. Could you help Haku with her ice element as I know you have some ability with it and what are we doing with the chunnin exams in two months time?"

"Sure I'll help Haku and why don't we send 2 teams witch lead by Kisame and Zabuza?" The Village leader nodded.

"Oh your mother said to tell you that you need to speak to the Hokage as soon as you are in Konoha as he has some things for you that he couldn't take when she picked you up."

She nodded and led Haku out of the room. She showed Haku round the village and at the academy he showed her the rooms that he would stay in as well as any of the other rooms she needed to.

"Right we have an hour before I have to introduce you to the rest so come with me we are testing your skills so we can see were we can work on it.?" Haku nodded before they left to a random empty training ground where Haku was tested to her limits before they returned to the lounge in the academy.

"Hey guys we have a new member with us. This is Haku. she has the Hyoton bloodline so be nice ok. Now introduce yourselves."

A medium sized male with white hair and eyes stood up "Lee Koruki. I have no bloodline"  
A red haired boy was next "Kenji Akita. Shikotsu Myakubloodline"

A green haired girl " Kikyo Tsuki. I can control shadows like the Nara clan of Konoha"

A short brown haired boy "Yuu Omori. Animal control and understanding"

And last was a tall black haired boy "Youton."

"Well…"

"Hold up you to!"

He growled "Fine Naruto Jaganshi. Fire, ice and plant control and the jagan eye. Now we are entering the chunnin exams in Konoha in two months. The village leader is putting us in separate teams. Kisame sensei and Zabuza sensei are going to be our jonin sensei's ok?" Everyone nodded "Right we are meeting teams tomorrow at our normal training grounds. Haku Zabuza will tell you where to go in the morning. Got it?"

And with that they all settled down to relax and think about the next two months.

**SO HOW WAS THE NEW CHAPTER IF ANY IDEA LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
